The common method for printing a document from a computer is for the computer to be connected directly or through a network to a printer. Instructions for printing the document are transmitted from the computer to the printer, and the printer prints the document in accordance with the instructions received from the computer. In some cases, parts of the document to be printed, such as the typefaces to be used for printing text in the document, are stored in the printer. In these cases, the computer merely sends instructions giving the elements to be used in the document, such as the text to be printed and the typeface and font size to be used, and the printer uses these instructions to assemble and print the document. In other cases, the computer sends the printer a complete description of every pixel to be printed on the document, and the printer simply places the pixels in accordance with the computer's instructions.
If multiple copies of a document are required, the computer may send the same page layout instructions to the printer multiple times, or alternatively the computer may instruct the printer to keep the page layout instructions in the printer's memory and repeat the document printing process until all the required copies have been made. In some cases, a printer may retain page layout instructions for a longer period of time.
However, in general, current computer printing processes are controlled by a computer, and not by the printer itself If a user requires another printed copy of a document because the first did not print properly, or has been destroyed, or for any other reason, the user must go back to the computer to request the further copy. This can be inconvenient if the computer is located at a distance from the printer, or if the computer has been turned off, or if the instructions for creating the document have not been saved on the computer, or if the instructions for creating the document require substantial computer time in order to reconstruct the document.